


First Sleepover

by Breadshoe



Series: Mirandy a/b/o [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Heat Mates, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Sex Toys, no alphas present in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadshoe/pseuds/Breadshoe
Summary: When Andy accidentally stumbles upon Miranda in heat what will she do?A prequel of sorts to my fic Heat.





	First Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd probably write more and I did! I was just super bored at work today so like why not revisit this universe?? I still might one day write a chapter on Andy's heat, maybe idk we'll see if inspiration ever strikes again at work lol  
> Warning, this was just a quick type up so there are probably quite a few mistakes, sorry in advance!

Andy entered Miranda’s townhome, book and dry cleaning in hand. Miranda had left Elias-Clark early today, leaving Andy with a lot of work to catch-up on and a book to wait for. 

The scent that wafted down the stairs was rather subtle, but Andy would be able to recognize the sweet smell anywhere. A shiver raced up Andy’s spine, her grip tight on the book in her hand. Would Miranda want her to come upstairs? The last time she came up without being told to had not ended well, though proving herself with the Harry Potter manuscript had certainly helped in regards to Miranda's overall trust towards her assistant. 

Andy took another deep breath in as she placed the book down. How could a woman who was so sour in personality smell so absolutely sweet? Her mind was made up. 

The assistant quickly put the dry cleaning away before sprinting up the stairs two at a time. She stopped at the second floor landing, expecting the scent to go down the corridor, but found that it continued up another flight of stairs. Maybe if the situation were different, Andy would have taken the time to drink in the layout of Miranda’s townhouse, but the scent was only growing stronger and so was Andy’s need to get to the older woman. 

Andy eventually found herself in front of large wooden double doors, leading to what Andy could only assume was Miranda’s bedroom. The scent was so overwhelming, not to mention the younger woman’s fear of inciting Miranda’s anger, Andy found herself rooted to her spot. Andy had only been with Miranda during her heat one other time, that first time in the office. It had been a small heat and the assistant had only had to hold her boss to help her get through it. Since then, Andy had found herself wondering what Miranda would be like during a bad heat.

“Andrea, get in here. I refuse to wait another second and you know how much your glacial pace thrills me.”

Apparently she was still the same.

Andy sighed and opened the doors in front of her, preparing herself to be reprimanded. What she found instead wasn’t anywhere near what her subconscious could have ever thought up.

Miranda laid on top of the covers on her large king bed, completely naked and slick with sweat. Andy’s eyes traveled up the older woman’s body starting at her toes, her body shaking involuntarily as their eyes met. Miranda looked ready to murder her. 

“What took you so long? Did you not smell my heat?” She asked incredulously. Miranda cut Andy off before she could answer. “I’ve been projected my scent for the past ten minutes and you had the audacity to make me wait,” Miranda finished with a chuckle completely devoid of humor. It was distant and cold, unlike the temperature of the room.    
Andy stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the bed, eyes focused on Miranda’s hand slowly moving through her folds, touching herself right there in front of Andy. “What do you need me to do, Miranda?” Andy asked softly. She knew not to ask questions, but she was so lost on what to do in this situation. They didn’t have written rules for situations like this, when your omega-in-hiding boss is in heat and your scent seems to be the only thing sans an alpha that can help her. Andy’s knees touched the bed when Miranda finally answered.

“What I  _ need _ is for you to fuck me,” the older omega moaned out as her hand began to speed up, her other one moving to palm her breast. 

Andy had no idea what to focus on, her mind and body becoming too overwhelmed by everything going on in front of her. Her boss, the devil in Prada, was touching herself right in front of her and she smelled so heavenly. Andy wanted to touch; she wanted to taste. She lifted one knee onto the bed, ready to join the other woman.

“No, don’t come up here yet,” Miranda panted out, much to Andy’s confusion. “Your body and scent alone won’t be able to do much for me right now,” the older woman explained, confusing Andy even more. What did Miranda want her to do then? And why was she explaining herself? Andy got her answer when Miranda’s hand, the one she wasn’t using to circle her clit, pointed towards the closet. “Shoebox. On the right. Second shelf.”

Andy jumped into action, knowing if she didn’t move now she might never be able to. The heat and scent engulfing her made every step away from Miranda difficult, but once she got in the closet it became a little easier.

She searched in the location Miranda had told her to, finding a few shoe boxes. The first one she opened held, surprise, a pair of shoes. Andy quickly threw those aside, knowing damn well Miranda wasn’t looking to play dress up right now. The second box held some old photos of Miranda and her family when she was younger. Obviously Andy wanted to look through those but now really wasn’t the time. When Andy opened the third box, she dropped it almost immediately in shock.   
She scrambled to pick it up and found herself just staring at it for who knows how long. Inside the box was a dildo made to look just like an alpha’s. Andy ran her finger along the top, fascinated by the smooth silicone texture. Of course Andy had heard of Alpha Dildos before, not that she could ever afford one, but seeing it up close and holding it in her own hands was absolutely surreal. She never would have expected her boss to own one, nevertheless request Andy to use it on her. 

An aggravated moan from the bedroom spurred Andy’s feet into action. Miranda had moved on to fucking herself with two fingers while the other hand furiously circled her clit, whimpers and other such sounds of frustration falling from her lips. 

The younger omega quickly began to discard her clothing, not wanting her boss to have to wait another minute. She fumbled to attach the strap to the dildo and pull them up her legs, the noises from Miranda making the process even harder. 

“What could possibly be taking so long?” Miranda barked out the question, her scent changing quickly. Andy whined at the lack of sweetness in the air, terrified of making Miranda even more angry. “I’m trying!” The younger woman cried out in anguish. 

In the past month, Andy imagined this day a lot - lying awake in bed, while waiting for the book at work, during important meetings, etc - each imagining was slow and loving and sexy. Andy hopping on one foot trying to put on a fake cock to fuck her boss with, not really that sexy.

When everything was finally in place, the younger omega got onto the bed with Miranda, kneeling at her feet. Miranda had stopped touching herself, showing amazing restraint in waiting for Andy. She looked into Miranda’s eyes, her own wide and filled with fear. They held their stare for what felt like hours before Miranda finally spoke.

“Do you plan to start any time soon?” She whispered into the quiet room. Andy gulped and flailed her arms a little, completely at a loss for what to do. Miranda was growing quickly impatient again.

“Just do what the alphas do when you let them fuck you during heats,” Miranda explained as if they were talking about what to eat for breakfast. 

Andy’s face quickly heated up, averting her eyes in embarrassment. She’d never been with an alpha before, had never really been all that attracted to them. She was mainly used to spending her heats alone and before Nate moved out he would try to help, not that he ever did much for her, being a beta and all. 

Miranda chuckled at the silent and blushing assistant before her, causing Andy to grow even more red. “Of course, this is just my luck. I find an omega who can miraculously quell my heat and on the one day I need her to act anything but an omega, she doesn’t even know how. You might as well leave since you’re doing nothing for me now.”

Andy expected to hear a ‘That’s all’, but thankfully none followed. She was surprised how the words were affecting her, though, on a normal day a dismissal like that would have hit the younger woman hard. Maybe it was the fact that her boss was naked and in desperate need of something only she could provide at that moment. 

“Don’t you find it interesting how clear your head is right now?” Andy asked offhandedly. Miranda, about to lash out at the question, paused in shocked thought. It was true, ever since Andy had gotten within touching distance of Miranda, her mind seemed to have cleared up considerably from the heat induced fog. Before Miranda could answer, Andy continued. “I read a few studies that say omegas can have different types of mates in their lives. There’s the traditional alpha mate but these new studies are finding that some omegas are finding even better relief with other omegas instead of alphas like we’re so used to in society. They’re calling them ‘heat mates’. Scientists aren’t sure if every omega has one or if this even is a real phenomenon but it sounds like what we have.

“The study talked about the use of scent in appeasing a heat, much like that time in your office, as well as touch. Not even a touch for sexual satisfaction, just any sort of physical contact or even general closeness.” Andy trailed off, motioning towards the closeness of their bodies. 

“I know I’m probably not your first choice for a heat mate,” Miranda scoffed at the very idea, “but I promise to try my best here for you. I, uhm, don’t know how an alpha helps an omega through a heat, but I’m sure it can’t be much different than when my beta boyfriend used to help me. Just let me try, please?” Andy finished, a pleading look in her eyes, her left hand slowly stroking Miranda’s calf next to her. 

The older omega’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact, a low moan leaving her lips. “Yes, okay, fine. Just...do something, anything. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that propelled Andy into action. She moved up the bed further, bending over until her face was level with Miranda’s. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she whispered against the editor’s lips. Eyes still closed, Miranda nodded her assent, reaching up a hand to weave into Andy’s hair. “Kiss me, Andrea. Please.”

And with that, the younger omega lowered her head and placed her lips upon the older woman’s. She took Miranda’s lower lip between her own, applying light pressure. Miranda, already growing impatient, tightened her grip in the assistant’s hair, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. A small whimper escaped Miranda’s lips as Andy inched her body closer to the older omega’s, almost lying right on top of her. 

They exchanged a few kisses before Andy trailed her lips across Miranda’s cheek and down to her neck where she left nips and kisses, drawing long moans from the older woman. The younger omega continued her trek downwards, pausing at Miranda’s breasts. She palmed one in one hand and peppered kisses around the other before slipping the nipple between her teeth. Andy alternated between nips and licks before giving a particularly rough suck, causing Miranda to pull hard on her hair. 

“Andrea, I need more.” 

Nodding her head, even though Miranda wasn't looking at her, Andy moved one hand down towards Miranda’s wet heat, shocked to see how warm and wet she actually was.

Andy gasped in awe, running her fingers through the copious amounts of wetness found. Miranda bucked her hips, needing more contact, but Andy removed her hand briefly. 

Miranda sat up with a growl, prepared to reprimand her assistant for stopping. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Andy use Miranda’s wetness to coat the dildo attached to her hips. She pumped it a few times, making sure it was warm and ready. Their eyes connected and Andy flushed a deep red.

“Please,” Miranda pleaded. And that was all Andy needed. 

The young assistant moved to kneel between Miranda’s open thighs, suddenly feeling nervous once again. Miranda looked so desperate underneath Andy as she mumbled out, “please, please, please,” low and under her breath. Finally, Miranda took matters into her own hands and sat up a bit to grasp the dildo, bringing it to her entrance. 

“It’s been a while; go slow.”

Andy nodded again, unable to speak. She pushed in slowly, one hand holding the dildo and the other massaging Miranda’s hip. 

The older omega keened as Andy pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace, her head thrown back as she wrapped one leg around her assistant’s back.

Andy knew she would be on her own now so she tried to think of what Nate would do in bed, but found the idea of Nate completely ruined the mood present. So the younger woman focused fully on Miranda, on the softness of her hip, how her face was scrunched up, the pressure of her heel against her back, and just let go. She let her instincts take over, the overwhelming need to please her heat mate, as she created a slow rhythm of thrusts in and out. As Miranda’s body loosened up, so did Andy. Her thrusts became deeper and faster as she bent over to bring her lips to the older omega’s chest. Her rhythm only faltered a bit, but was quickly corrected, as she sucked and nipped at the breasts in front of her. She worshipped at the shrine of Miranda, her body the altar. 

Miranda tugged on Andy’s shoulder to which the younger woman could only assume to mean that Miranda wanted to kiss her, but instead when she moved her head up the older woman plunged her face straight into her neck. Andy stilled for a bit as Miranda held tightly to Andy’s shoulders, keeping her in place so she could take deep breaths into her assistants neck. With each breath in came a deep moan out, reminding Andy to keep up the pace. 

Miranda’s grip tightened.

“I’m so close. The knot, please, the knot.”

Andy was still blown away by the use of the word ‘please’ by Miranda Priestly. Before this night she had heard it a total of 0 times, but tonight she had heard it 5 times, not counting the muffled whimpers from before. 

A whine from Miranda reminded Andy of her mission as she thrusted in harder and harder, trying to get the bulge at the end of the dildo to pop in. How was something this thick supposed to make its way inside the older woman, Andy had no idea. The hard thrusts weren’t working, though, they just made the bed creak in an almost obscene fashion. 

Andy dislodged herself from Miranda, even though the growl from her boss almost made her move back into place, and went for slower and deeper thrusts. She watched as the knot made contact with the older omega’s opening, willing it to go in. On one particularly hard thrust, the knot finally popped in with a lewd wet sound. What followed that was an even more lewd sound as Miranda moaned loudly, her body tensing up. “Oh God, Andrea, yes!” Andy thought she might faint. 

The younger omega continued to jog her hips, hoping to help Miranda ride through her orgasm. She couldn’t believe that all it took was her own scent and the knot of the dildo for Miranda to finish. Was her scent really that powerful? Maybe heat mates were actually real.

Once Miranda seemed to come down from her high, she brought both hands up to her face and covered her eyes. 

“The tricky part is pulling out.” Miranda explained the answer to a question Andy was much too scared to ask. It was hard enough to get the knot in!

“You have to sort of wiggle it out. If you pull straight it will hurt and you don’t even want to know what I will do to you if I feel any pain.”   
So normal Miranda was back after an orgasm apparently. Andy would miss the ‘pleases’ and the ‘thank yous’. 

Andy wiggled her hips back and forth as she began to pull out, and slowly but surely the knot began to appear before it fully popped out, Miranda letting out a surprised squeak. Andy sat back on her heels, amazed at what had just happened. 

“Go clean it off and then come back. Maybe if you’re here I can sleep through the night without another wave.”

Did Miranda want her to stay the night? She entered into the bathroom and removed the straps from around her waist. She filled the sink with water and soap and let the dildo soak. As it soaked, she sat on the lip of the bathtub, finally taking a chance to breathe. She just fucked Miranda Priestly. In her own bed. With a strap-on. Not that she’d ever tell anyone, but if she did no one would believe her anyway. 

The craziest part of all was that Miranda apparently wanted her to stay. Any time she imagined a scenario like this, not that her imagination could have ever thought up  _ this _ , she always pictured getting thrown out right after, usually with the words ‘That’s all’. But this was the exact opposite! Did Miranda expect them to sleep together? Would Andy be expected to help her through any heat waves in the middle of the night? What about work the next day, were they both taking off?

“Andrea, why are you incapable of doing anything quickly tonight?” Miranda’s voice filtered through the door, making Andy’s blood pound in her head. She quickly got back up and rushed through cleaning the toy, leaving it on the counter to dry.

She wrung her hands as she stepped back into the older woman’s room, unsure what to do next. Miranda just looked at her expectantly before shifting over in her bed and then turning her back to the assistant.    
Andy, getting the hint quite easily, moved towards the bed and slipped in behind her boss, awkwardly staring at the ceiling. Andy wondered if Miranda could hear her heart beating like crazy. The younger omega’s heart only beat faster as Miranda turned towards her and shifted closer, resting her face in the crook of Andy’s neck, her arm wrapping around her waist.

“I’m don’t cuddle.” She mumbled into her assistant’s neck.

“Yes, Miranda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I made a tumblr account in case anyone wants to chat @breadshoe ily


End file.
